boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing with the Stars (card game)
Dancing with the Stars is a fast-paced card game published by University Games. It is designed for eight or more players. The name is derived from the U.S. television series of the same name. The following information was adapted from the game's official rule sheet. Object The object of the game is to collect the most Dance cards by playing Dancer cards with the highest scores. Contents The game contains fifty-four Dancer cards featuring couples from the first five seasons of the show as well as fifty-four Dance cards which include the dance name, a trivia fact about the dance, an image, and the top scoring couple from each season for that particular dance. Set-Up The basic set-up instructions are basically shuffling the cards and having them face down. Each player is handed five cards. The Cards Dancer cards There are two types of Dancer cards. These cards are dealt to players at the beginning of the game. Couple cards These cards feature a photo of a star and his/her professional dance partner on one side, and the scores that this couple received on every dance performed throughout the season on the other side. Couples Season One *Kelly Monaco & Alec Mazo *John O'Hurley & Charlotte Jørgensen *Rachel Hunter & Jonathan Roberts *Evander Holyfield & Edyta Śliwińska Season Two *Drew Lachey & Cheryl Burke *Stacy Keibler & Tony Dovolani *Lisa Rinna & Louis van Amstel *George Hamilton & Edyta Śliwińska *Giselle Fernández & Jonathan Roberts *Tatum O'Neal & Nick Kosovich *Kenny Mayne & Andrea Hale Season Three *Emmitt Smith & Cheryl Burke *Mario Lopez & Karina Smirnoff *Joey Lawrence & Edyta Śliwińska *Monique Coleman & Louis van Amstel *Sara Evans & Tony Dovolani *Willa Ford & Maksim Chmerkovskiy *Vivica A. Fox & Nick Kosovich *Harry Hamlin & Ashly DelGrosso *Shanna Moakler & Jesse DeSoto *Tucker Carlson & Elena Grinenko Season Four *Billy Ray Cyrus & Karina Smirnoff *John Ratzenberger & Edyta Śliwińska *Clyde Drexler & Elena Grinenko *Leeza Gibbons & Tony Dovolani *Shandi Finnessey & Brian Fortuna *Paulina Porizkova & Alec Mazo Season Five *Hélio Castroneves & Julianne Hough *Melanie Brown & Maksim Chmerkovskiy *Marie Osmond & Jonathan Roberts *Jennie Garth & Derek Hough *Cameron Mathison & Edyta Śliwińska *Jane Seymour & Tony Dovolani *Sabrina Bryan & Mark Ballas *Mark Cuban & Kym Johnson *Floyd Mayweather, Jr. & Karina Smirnoff *Wayne Newton & Cheryl Burke *Albert Reed & Anna Trebunskaya *Josie Maran & Alec Mazo Judge cards These cards feature a photo of the judges on one side and a quote with bonus points on the other side. This bonus point value can be added to any dance score in a Couple card at any time, but may only be used once (i.e., if Kelly Monaco received a 22 on a Paso Doble, a player may play a +5 Judge card with that Couple card to increase that score to a 27). Dance cards These cards have a couple performing a dance and indicate which couple got the highest score of the season for that particular dance. There are three types of special Dance cards which are Win a Dance, Steal a Dance, and Lose a Dance. Dances *Foxtrot *Cha-Cha-Cha *Quickstep *Jive *Tango *Paso Doble *Mambo *Rumba *Samba *Waltz *Freestyle Note: The scores for the Viennese Waltz are under the ''Waltz category. Playing the Game # The youngest player goes first. # The player chooses one Dance card. # Once the Dance card is shown, every player must choose a Dancer card from his/her hand to play. # Each player reveals their choice and place it on the table at the same time. (If a player chose a Judge card, it must be played at the same time as the Couple card.) # The player whose Dancer card has the highest score for the dance shown on the Dance card wins the card. (i.e., if a Cha-cha card is face up, the player whose Dancer card has the highest Cha-cha score wins the card). (If a special Dance card is chosen, the player who turned over the card follows the instructions and the card is discarded). # The Dancer cards that were played are discarded and returned to the bottom of the stack. This completes one round. (Every player should always begin a round with five Dancer cards in his/her hand, and should draw the appropriate number from the stack at the end of each round). # Play continues to the left. The next round begins with the next player turning over a Dance card from the stack. (When all the Dancer cards have been drawn from the stack, the discarded cards should be shuffled and used.) Winning the Game The player who has the most Dance cards after ten rounds of play is the winner. In Case of a Tie If, after the ten rounds of play, two or more players have an equal number of Dance cards, each player draws one additional Dancer card form the stack. A Dance card is then turned over and whichever player wins this Dance card wins the game. References *Item information External links *Official page on University Games Category:Dancing with the Stars (US TV series) Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Shedding-type card games